


SILLY FEARS

by Laysa_Lespoir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of swearing, F/M, FamousLibero!Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff and Angst, Requested imagine from Tumblr :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laysa_Lespoir/pseuds/Laysa_Lespoir
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "nishinoya with a girlfriend that’s terrified to lose him"
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	SILLY FEARS

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Like, y’all can’t have me writing angst, cuz I let myself go and what was supposed to be a lil scenario of 400w, turned into a 2.5+K oneshot, AND I DO NOT REGRET IT😆 LOL✌ Thank you anonie for requesting this!! I freakin love Noya, he ma baby😍💖 I hope you like this!!💖
> 
> Genre: FamousLibero!Nishinoya Yuu (like he would be anything less than that😌💖); Angst; Fluff.
> 
> WARNINGS: maybe a bit of swearing?? Are “hell” and “ass” considered as swear words? lol😆
> 
> Word Count: 2.5K.

**&.**

_Run_. That’s all you could think of doing. Run away from one of your worst nightmares. That’s what everybody would do, right? Run as fast as they can, sometimes peaking back to see if the nightmare was still there, chasing them. And _it was_. Seeing that would make anyone run faster, right?

Running was the best solution, the best escape your mind could come up with to avoid the pain; yet your body wouldn’t cooperate. It wouldn’t do what your mind was screaming in an order at it to do. Your body was frozen in its place, watching the nightmare right there, in front of you, displaying everything that was happening in slow motion, like a torture to your heart.

Nishinoya Yuu, the one you thought, the one you felt was the love of your life, was standing a few feet away from you… with another girl that was not _you_ , his girlfriend, in between his arms. Kissing her, one of his hands caressing her cheek, while the other hugging her lower back.

He, the love of your life, the owner of your heart, was kissing another girl.

He opened his eyes; his lips still concentrated in their actions, and looked straight at you. And _smiled_.

The beats of your heart were deafening you, nothing around seemed to matter anymore. The oppression on your chest made you want to scream the pain away; the tears that you could feel fighting against your eyes for freedom were clouding your sight, but you could still see _that_ smile.

You _understood_ that smile. He was mocking you. He was proving that what you had thought was true.

You could almost hear his own voice, as clear as the water, “You see? You mean nothing to me. You never meant anything to me…”

“ _…Y/N?_ ”

“She is better than you, in every aspect. Why would I stay with you? Why would I wait for you?”

“ _…Y/N, wake up, love!_ ”

“You really are nothing to me…”

“ _Y/N!_ ”

You felt the little shake some hands were doing to your shoulders as the strong lights blinded your eyesight when you opened your eyes. Those hands immediately cupped your cheeks in a tender way, thumbs cleaning gently the path your tears had made over them.

“Love, it’s okay, it was just a nightmare. I’m here…” Noya whispered, his voice sounding like he had just been awakened, yet so loving and caring. Even his still sleepy eyes looked lovingly at you, and worried.

Your heart was beating fast on your chest, the oppression you had felt still present on your upper body, and the image you saw of him with that girl still printed to your retinas, his words repeating themselves over and over in your head.

You realized there that you were also still crying, that’s why he looked so worried. But you couldn’t stop, neither the images nor the feeling of despair.

“Hey, baby, don’t cry,” his arms surrounded you, hugging and holding you as if you were the most delicate crystal and he was afraid of breaking you, but at the same time, as all he wanted to do was protect you.

You lost track of time, laying in his arms until you were no longer crying, your heart coming back to its normal beating under the soft humming he had been doing to calm you. His voice _always_ calmed you.

When you looked up at him, his charming and soft smile he had reserved only for you made the little butterflies on your stomach flutter around like crazy, “Hi, there, pumpkin.”

You smiled shyly before hiding your face in the crook of his neck, arms around his torso hugging him tight, to which he corresponded with the same intensity.

“Want to talk about it?” You shook your head, not really wanting to even remember it, “I heard that sometimes it helps to talk about your nightmares. For how you were crying, I can bet it was a bad one, and you’re still shaking, love,” you sighed. “Come one, baby, talk to me. I just wanna help…”

It wasn’t the first time you had this same nightmare, only this time, he had actually spoken to you, which made it worse. Sadly, they always happened after one of his games. Nishinoya was one, if not _the_ best libero Japan ever had, the _Guardian Deity_ in any team he played at. He was agile, very skilled in his position, well-built and handsome. He even displayed a special, attractive and seductive aura each time he saved a ball and smiled cockily at the opposite team, that made _everyone_ , it didn’t matter the gender, fall for him.

Noya had his own group of fans that followed him to every match to cheer for him. In that group was _that_ girl. You have seen her several times before. She was pretty and cute. During matches, she cheered for him louder than anyone, including you. But apparently she was a very shy person outside those events, because she had never tried to make a move to even ask for Noya’s autograph like the rest of his fans.

 _Until last night_.

You saw it from afar, how she finally built up the courage to finally ask for his autograph, to which he kindly gave her, not really recognizing her. Yet, he did comment on how cute her little notebook was –of course, you didn’t know that the main reason he pointed that out, was because it reminded him of _you_. She thanked him, and apparently she felt more confident and bold thanks to his little talk, so, in a blink of an eye, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, before turning and running away, hugging her notebook to her chest.

She ran right at your direction; you could see her happy smile glowing in her face, his rosy cheeks making her look even cuter. Your heart fell to the floor at that sight when you heard Noya’s embarrassed laugh in the distance. He hadn’t seen you yet, but you did him, and his blushing cheeks.

It felt like everything was falling apart. Why? Because you had done exactly the same thing, before he reached out to you the next day and invited you on a date two years ago.

You sighed again against his neck, before moving to lay next to him, away from his comforting arms. He let you go a little reluctantly; he loved having you in his arms all the time. But he gave you the space you clearly needed; his attention still was focused entirely on you.

“Do you…” you cleared your throat, feeling it close over the overwhelming feelings of rejection your head was making you believe, “D-do you still… _love me_?” It ended in an almost soundless whisper, but he could hear that loud and clear as if you had yelled it.

He opened his eyes wide and worried, and moved faster than you had ever seen him, his libero skills kicking in, until he was back as close to you as he could, propping himself up with his forearm over the bed, next to your head, so his weight didn’t crush you.

“What, _in the name of Ryu_ , is that stupid question for?”

You really didn’t want to laugh in a moment as serious as that one, but Noya always had such a funny way to express himself, you just couldn’t hold it.

“What does _Ryu_ have to do with it?”

“Don’t change the topic, missy… And stop laughing! I’m being serious here,” he whined, not a single line of amusement on his face.

Noya gave you time to calm, but his eyes were locked on your face, paying attention to every move, ever slight emotion you could let out intentionally. He was simply analysing you like if he was on a match. 

You knew that after that question, he would never let the topic drop until you had talked about it through and through and everything had cleared out. That was one of the things you loved the most about him; his blunt and honest personality that let no space for confusion or doubt. He was a straightforward person, he didn’t like insecurity, unsureness or distrust, so he would _always_ say what was on his mind.

He would act the same way in his daily life as in a game. So you were no different in his mind; to him, you were like a ball about to be served from the opponent team, and he had to find the best view, the position to receive you in that full speed you were going to be thrown at him. He had to protect you, _to save you_ , even from yourself.

You took a deep breath, looking up at him again and finding his worried but persistent eyes on you, waiting for you to speak up.

“I… I dreamt about what happened last night,” you said in a murmur, confusion now spreading over his features.

“And… what happened last night?”

You sighed, this time somewhat annoyed. He couldn’t _not_ remember. “The girl, Noya… The girl that kissed your cheek,” you spat, crossing your arms over your chest and turning away your eyes from his perplexed and completely taken aback expression.

It took him several minutes to comprehend what you were saying, “Oh… _OH_.” He hummed, analysing the situation in his mind, before smiling cockily and asking, “Are you jealous, babe?”

The punch your tiny fist gave him on the chest made him go back to lay next to you on the bed, laughing –in pain– at how even though you were smaller than him, you held a strength it always surprised him.

“You’re an idiot,” his barking laugh resounded in the whole house, and as always, had a contagious effect on you, so you smiled. Noya has always been the King of lightning any kind of mood up.

After some minutes, he went back to his previous position, laying on his side as close to you as possible, and he looked adoringly at you. “What is really troubling you? Cause I know you; I don’t think a kid daringly kissing the cheek of her idol it’s what has your knickers on a twist…”

You punched him again, but this time not as harshly, “Can you _not_ use that expression?!”

He winked at you, smiling broadly, “You know I can _untwist_ those knickers any time, babe, and if I may add, I’m an expert on _yours_ …”

You covered your blushing face with your hands, trying not to laugh at his stupidly beguiling words and turning away on the opposite side from him. He just laughed at your cuteness.

Noya took advantage of the position and cuddled you back into his arms; your back flushed against his chest, this time his face hiding in the crook of your neck, his warm breath giving you pleasant tingles that spread over your whole body. Being in his arms was one of the best things you had ever had the honour of experience –and he thought the exact same thing about you.

You two spent a little while like that, just cuddling in silence. He was waiting until you were ready to talk. And if he had to wait hours, days, even months for you, he would.

He loved you that much.

“Jealousy was not the feeling I had,” you finally said; not having his intense focused eyes on you gave you the courage to admit what was making you so upset at last.

“Then, what was it?”

“I… I just… I know I’m not that important in your life, and there’ll always be someone to replace me, and that thought… just _losing_ you… scares me.”

Noya could _not_ believe what his own ears were listening to. If anyone had told him those words came out of your mouth, he would have not believed them; yet there he was, listening to them with his own freaking ears, and he still could _not_ believe it.

“And I’m a giraffe…” You turned your head to look completely confused at him. “Oh, sorry, I thought we were playing that game in which we say stupid and impossible things as if they were true facts.”

 _Silence_.

“You-…”

 _Silence_.

Really, what could you say to that? How were you supposed to act? Punch him again for being this silly, laugh for being that funny or kiss him for being the best boyfriend you had ever had in your life?

“Y/N, listen to me carefully,” he ordered, pushing you on your back so he could look you right in the face, one of his hands cupping your cheek, “ _I freaking love you_. There’s no one I rather be with than with you; there’s no one I rather _love_ than you. I am the one who’s always scared that some tall, good looking guy with a handsome beard like Asahi will come and steal you from my arms, and because he will be that big, he will squash me like a cockroach with his big ass foot.”

Again, how the hell did you respond to that? By this time, people might think you were used to his personality, but the truth was that he would always come up with things that left you _speechless_.

You watched him, seeing in his face how real and honest he was being with his words. And you smiled, tears clouding your sight again, but this time, an immense feeling of corresponded love filling your complete heart.

Your arms surrounded his neck, pulling him closer to you, connecting your foreheads lovingly, “I love you so much, my cockroach.”

He laughed happily, “Oh, I feel the regret for having said that now…”

“Wait ‘til I tell Ryu about it.”

“You _wouldn’t_ dare…”

You laughed maliciously, to which, after a second that he looked like one of his most trusted people had betrayed him, he took revenge by starting a fight of tickles that made your laughs echo through the whole house.

A sound that everyone was used to hearing when you two were around.

**&.**


End file.
